My life goes on but not without me!
by Queen Amelie
Summary: An american version of the Georgia books. Jolie March is 14 years old. She has never been kissed and is always dealing with her insane best friends and her charlie brown like siblings and the local pyromaniac, who she's in love with!RR Rated for language
1. I'm Bored

October 6, 2003

My room:

Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored ... more later.

October 6, 2003

My room (only now I'm under my bed)

Life is boring and school is boring and my family is boring and I am boring too.

October 6, 2003

My room:

Only I don't have much of a life, I just hang around here and wait for something to happen… I think I'll call Bunny and Claude.

Living room:

They're not home!!!! I bet they are doing something exiting and cool. Screw sitting at home! I'm going to the mall, to spend my problems away!!!!!!

Front hall:

I don't have any money though…

Kitchen:

Asked dad for moolah and the old coot refused me! I told him it was for a good cause but I was turned down once again! I'm going to ask mom.

Sewing room:

Mom gave me $20 and her phone card. Now I know not to ask the old coot for anything!

TTFN, dahlings!


	2. The Mall and Changing room dancing

October 6, 2003

The Mall 

The food court

At the risk of sounding whiny (I am by the way) it was not my choice to be a boring person. As always, it's my parent's fault! They never do ANYTHING cool. I mean the last cool thing that we did was when we went to Disney Land when I was 6! And I'm 14 now! Would you just think about that for a moment! Yeesh! Yay, there's Bunny and the Claude.g2g

The Mall

Bo's Boutique

I absolutely love coming here. Claude's mom run's this place (but they named it after their dog, Bo) and we get all the cool clothes that Claude's mom makes for half off. Bunny's mom says that Mrs.Davis is a hussy and that she had Claude out of "wedlock". Bunny and I think that her mom is full of shit and she only dislikes Mrs.Davis because she makes better Halloween costumes than her. Oh well though. I believe that I'm going to try on that pink shirt.

The Dressing Room

Oh HOLY SHIT! "Ultimate" came on the radio when I was getting dressed and Bunny and I started to dance in the dressing rooms and I tripped and ripped a hole in the arm of the shirt! HELP!

Later

Claude came in (even though he's a guy **gasp**) and helped me fix the hole in the shirt but he said that I couldn't dance while trying on clothes anymore: (oh well, we're going back to my house to wreak havoc with my family! Moo-HAHA!

Home, Kitchen

Bunny came home with me and we hung out for a while, listening to music and arguing with my little brother, Linus and my older sister, Lucy (no I am NOT joking, my siblings are named Linus and Lucy) but she had to go home to do her Spanish homework. I went and watched Linus wrestle with our dog Meemo. And of course Claude called and Lucy (who is, I swear to god, the loudest person on the planet) yelled "Jolieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Your BOYFRIEND is on the phone!!!!"

I will kill her! She must die!!!

Oh well, I have to help Linus with his math.

TTFN! 


	3. Rossdale Prep School

Monday, October 7, 2003

The Kitchen (crack of dawn Eight-ish)

I am eating a bowl of Lucky Charms with Chocolate milk (odd, I know, but I need a lot of sugar in my daily diet or else I may go nutswhich I am). I love to read the comics but now my gross little brother has taken them and is holding them hostage!!!!!! I am also planning revenge on Lucy, for all the times that she has called Claude, my (eeewww!) Boyfriend!! Oops! Gotta go! Bunny and I are walking to school today.

Rossdale Prep School (Room 16)

Study Hall

As usual, Mrs. Evelyn Crabtree(no I'm not kidding, this is her real name), my homeroom teacher, tried to expel me on the first day back from the weekend. She scares Bunny and me half to death! But then my other girl friend (as in a friend that is a girl, not a girl of the lesbian persuasion.)Melody Burgess( Don't my friends have great names? Claude Davis, Bunny Watson, Melody Burgess.) came in the room and sat down next to Bun-Bun and me.

"Did you hear?"

"Did we hear what?"

"Did you hear that Alex Malone has moved back? Mrs. high-and-mighty is putting him in our class!" Melody is a gossip. Everybody knows this and everybody goes to her for information, about everything. From who's dating who to where Mattie Genoa- Stevens buys her clothes.

"No, I didn't. Did you Jolie?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you hear that Alex Malone has moved back! God, you're slow!"

"No, I didn't." 

It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal.

Math(I hate this class)

I'm such a liar! It is too a big deal! Melody knows it! Bunny knows it! And even Claude knows it!

Ever since like 5th grade, I've been in love with Alex Malone, the local pyromaniac, who until just recently was living in Boston with his dad on a fishing boat! His parents split up and he moved away with his dad, but now he's back and I'm in PAIN!!!!!!

Science

Mattie Genoa- Stevens came up to me and was like

"Oh, Angelina! When are you going to ballet class? I would so like to join you!" I do not take ballet. And nobody has called me Angelina, since I was six! The truth is that my sister was obsessed with the Angelina Ballerina books when I was born, so when my mother asked her what she should name me, my loud sister said "Angelina." So that has been my shame. Or it was until third grade when I met Bunny and she didn't like Angelina, so she named me Jolie and it kind of stuck.

Supposedly I'm doing a Venn Diagram on the properties of electricity, and my teacher is looking so I should get back to work.

TTFN 


End file.
